Fire Emblem: Awakening II
by Xiles
Summary: After the Events of Walhart and the Avatar's dad is killed. The future children stay to help find The Avatar(F) (Misami) Risen have been able to make Risen forms of the heroes... How will it end? Find out! Plus I will have other Avatar characters like Avatar (F) has a little brother who fills in for her.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem:Awakening ll

note:this is after the childs are born.

Chapter 1 : Fate is Alive!

After the events of Walhart, another one was coming with Misami the lavender haired-tactician went missing Risen still roamed but figured out how to make Risen forms of them. Chrom thought he needed to find Misami in the mean-time their new tactician is Katakana a light blue-spiked hair boy with a martial arts band around his forehead keeping his hair up.

Katakana is Misami's little brother. Thus he was only 12 he was expected less from by enemies. Morgan, Misami's son and the other future child went out on a morning scout. Ylisse and Regna Ferox sent out members of the kingdom to kill out incoming Risen.

~on Scene of the fight!~

"For Misami!" Cynthia yelled, as she swooped down and stabbed her spear in the Risen soldier. Lucina chuckled. "Having fun little sis?" Cynthia giggled as she nodded.

"Such power c-can't control! RAAAH!" Owain yelled. Lucina chuckled at her cousin as she slashed through three Risen. Yarne jumped in the air and transformed and bit and smashed at the Risen.

"Nice one Yarne! Your quite the Taguel!" Severa yelled as she kicked a Risen down and jumped up slashing at the Risen.

"Take this! For my mother sacarifice!" Morgan slashed down killing a Risen Chief."Nah take out those Risen behind Cynthia's pile!" Nah nodded at Morgan. "I never will give into fear! For Misami's sake!" Nah turned into a pink dragon with light green wings and blasted at the Risen group.

So the Future Children stood normally together fighting for Misami! Morgan,Owain,Severa,Lucina,Cynthia,Yarne and Nah. Although still searching for the other future children they still had to find Misami.

Owain charged at three Risen knights. "One! Two! Thr-!" Owain was pushed jsut before he was gonna kill the third one. "Watch out!" Morgan blocked a Spear charging at the back of Owain's chest, than Morgan slashed the Risen knights' head off landing from the air.

"Thanks, Morgan..." Owain said sadly, he didn't want Morgan to worry too much. Lucina slashed at Risen Knights attacking her sister, Cynthia lunged down stabbing Risen scouts and Knights. Nah and Yarne were taking on Armies of Risen knights, archers, tricksters and pegasi knights. Nah blasted at the Archers and Pegasi knights, as Yarne charged at the knights and tricksters slashing and kicking and charging like a bull at him. "Never mess with a Bunny!" Yarne yelled with pride.

Cynthia jumped ontop of Nah's head in her dragon form. "Hey Cynthia get off! I told you!" Cynthia giggled. "Let me have my f-" Cynthia got hit with a bamboo staff that extended knocking her down on the ground hard. Then Risen Mages trapped her, charged lightning bolts. "Luuuuciiinnna!" Cynthia cried. Lucina rushed towards her.

Morgan followed behind and Owain followed Morgan. "Haa!" Yarne grabbed Lucina and flunged her at the Risen. She slashed at them killing some of the Risens. Three spears charged at Lucina's back, Morgan appeared from the sky slashing at the spears blocking them. "Not on my watch!" Morgan smirked.

Nah swooped in the sky making blue meteor fire rain on Risen. After a long fight with the Risen they returned to Ylisse. On the way back the looked for Misami. "Oh I miss her..." Cynthia moaned. "I miss her too she is my mother..." Morgan sighed. Lucina hugged him tightly, she never wanted to let him go.

"Hello son" Lon' Qu said. "Hello father!" Morgan greeted his dad. "Daddy!" Cynthia said. "Cynthia my little pega pony princess!" Chrom yelled, hugged her tight. "Mother!" Lucina yelled rushing to hug Sumia. Severa went to Cordellia and Fredirick and hugged her parents.

Nah went to Gregor and Nowi and hugged her parents as Owain hugged Vaike and Lissa his parents. Yarne hugged Ricken and Panne his parents. As the night came a star fell, thus representing hope!

~End of Chapter~

* * *

My Chapters will be longer this one was just copied and paste from "MY" word pad and I can't figure out how to extend it any further lol. Don't hate on me anyways enjoy. If I get 7 good reviews I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

Lucina looked around the kingdom. "We needa find Inigo..." She sighed. She walked outside the gates and saw some Risen black holes.

Morgan came out and patted her back. "Risen holes?" Lucina nodded gritting her teeth. "Why so early though..." Morgan just shrugged and then he chuckled. "Should I get the others?" Lucina nodded no. "I don't think we need them for this, but that little village is near the Risen holes" she said with a sad tone. They heard some one scream.

"Die! This Village is not yours to TAKE!" A man with a yellow and blue mercenary shield and blue, white and yell clothes. A Maiden tried to stop him but she was to slow.

"!... Mo-Morgan... that's Inigo!" Lucina gasped. "Olivia and Stahl's child?" Morgan questioned. Lucina nodded in response, Morgan and Lucina charged to go help. "You stupid monsters, you shouldn't bother such a beautiful maiden's village!" Inigo flirted and winked at the maiden. Morgan jumped over Inigo and slashed a Risen down. Lucina came from the sides cutting through a Risen's stomach. "Hey why do thy help? W-wait Lucina!?" Inigo was shocked. Lucina nodded and smiled at him. "I'm so glad to see you! Now I must kill about twelve of these Risen to impress this beautiful woman." Lucina rolled her eyes. Morgan on the other hand was fighting off three risen. Lucina came in to help and cut one In the back.

Inigo slashed through two of the Risen then back flipped and cut a Risen in half. Lucina jumped on Morgan palm then into the air and spun at a Risen like a spinning blade. Morgan blushed at the sight, then slashed at two Risen behind them. Inigo on his ninth Risen was countered by four Risen with bows. They were getting ready to fire. Lucina and Morgan to far to help. Lucina screamed. "No!" Inigo was getting ready to block with his shield but was occupied by some Risen's with swords. "D-darnit is this how I die!"

"Cynthia to the rescue! Dun-Da-Dun!" Cynthia hit all the Archer Risen by the side. Lucina who sighed of relief pulled out a small blade and threw it at the Risen Captains chest. Morgan ran at it and slashed in half way by the stomach. Inigo sighed of relief. "By the gods... that was so close!"

After the battle they headed back to the castle.

"Cmon Inigo leave the girl!" Cynthia dragged Inigo by the arm. When they got there Inigo saw Olivia.

"Mother!" Inigo yelled and hugged her. "H-huh you know my name- wait... m-mother! So your m-my future child?" Olivia said shy and surprised. Stahl walked up and kissed Olivia. "Who is this man my dear?" Olivia blushed. "This is our son... what is your name?" Inigo chuckled. "Inigo, such a dashing name isn't it" Stahl chuckled "Well nice to meet ya son." Stahl hugged him Inigo saw some maiden and ran off flirting with her.

Chrom walked up and announced. "Cynthia and Cordelia have run into some Risen clones of ancient heroes of the past! Cherche and Phila have gone to go help, Sumia and me are about to leave to go help! Any one coming!?"

Katakana walked up and questioned. "What are the Risen cloned as?" Chrom sighed and cleared his throat. "Ike... Erika... Marth..." The crowd of Shepards gasped.

Olivia stepped up and spoke quietly but loud enough to hear. "Maybe I could dance to distract them?" Katakana shouted."No, you'd take the chance of dieing! Plus we don't need anyone dieing!" Olivia screamed at him with tears."Well how else could we win! I'm ready to give up my life to win like Misami!" Katakana fell to his knees crying. He managed to gasp out. "I'll never live up to my sister title..."

Stahl piped up. "Maybe the children should stay here? Why risk our children's life, right Chrom?" Chrom nodded as they got ready to go Katakana ran to go with them but they already left on Pegasus.

"Don't cry Katakana, you just don't want anyone dieing" Lucina whispered in his ear. "Yeah don't be down Uncle Katakana!" Morgan chuckled. Katakana nodded. "Uhmm... thanks, Morgan don't call me uncle it fills... awkward ya know? Uhmm... cause your older..." Morgan nodded and Lucina and the gang broke into laughter.

~At the Battle~

"Risen Ike mi'lord is strong" Fredrick imputed. "Yes but were stronger!" He ran at Ike Risen clashing and making tiny cuts. Erika came from behind Fredrick and slashed at him, Cordelia used her spear to slashed Erika back. King Marth came from behind Lon'qu slashing hard at him finally he slashed Lon'qu across the chest. "AAAAH! Gods! You will die!..." Lon'qu jumped up kicking Marth's blade back and slashing feircely at King Marth.

Lissa was healing up Vaike, Gregor, Gaius and Donnel wounds they tried to fight King Marth and Ike.

~Fight of Vaike Gregor vs Ike Gaius Donnel vs King Marth~

"Golly aren't these guys stronger than a cow rope tied to tractors, Gee aint never seen something so strong." Donnel said as he got clashed back fiercely.

"I know, there hardier then the candy I chew" Gaius mumbled. Gaius jumped up and slashed at King Marth(Risen) but got knocked down and they stabbed his stomach and slashed at his right foot. Donnel clashed swords with Marth (Risen) a bunch of times. "Die... scum... weak will die..." the fake Risen Falchion was black and red orbs around it. They glew as it was swinging in the Marth(Risen)'s hang and shocked Donnel as it hit his stomach, the impact after the sword left his body slung him across from everyone.

"Gregor no weak! Gregor will kill you with his sell sword!" Gregor clashed swords with Ike and pushed him back. Ike swung the sword up and kicked Gregor Chest and jumped up and slashed at Gregor's arms leaving a huge gash on both arm. Vaike was doing his best to block Ike swings then when Vaike could hit Ike blocked his axe with an arm shield. "Darnit! Lissa good-bye my dear!" Ike stabbed his stomach and he fell slowly. After Chrom Fredrick and Cordelia distracted them Lissa dragged them to a safe spot and had Maribelle help her patch the wounds.

"Such stupid men... fighting almost dieing!" Maribelle mumbled. Lissa cried as she saw Vaike in pain. "Aw~ Babe... don't cry... Vaike will not die..." Vaike said.

~end of fight, now back to present time~

"Fredrick watch out Ike!" Chrom yelled. Fredrick blocked with his axe and unsheathed his sword and slashed Ike's arm off, Cordelia stabbed Ike's back. The Ike Risen was starting to fall and turn to dust. King Marth was furious and charged at them slashing he jumped up and spun slashing Fredrick's chest, Cordelia tried to help but Erika slashed her down. Say'ri ran to help Cordelia and Fredrick but just as she did, a risen version of her brother Yen'fay.

"Yen-" Say'ri said but gritted her teeth blocking its sword. Flavia ran to help so did Basilio but they got occupied by Roy risen version, Basilio made a gash in its arm shield but Roy struck Basilio in the chest almsot in the heart. Flavia slashed violently at the Roy(risen) and finally killed it then brought him to Lissa.

"The old lug-nut got hit pretty hard... Gods... why is he so stupid!" Flavia cried. Lissa sighed. "Another wounded just great..." Maribelle glared at the Risen.

Tiki was glowing a white aura as she blasted blue ice-fire(I don't know if its Ice or Fire...) at Erika back exploding Erika, meanwhile Chrom got a huge gash in his arm and Cordelia layed on the ground in serious pain.

Fredrick struggled to get up and fell to his knees and mumbled. "No the Exalt will die... no... not again!" Tiki was to far to get there in time she cried. As her tears hit the ground a mirage(phantom) of King marth appeared. "Do not shed tears my dear, I will stop this I love you Tiki." just as the mirage of King marth faded a light from the sky beamed down near Chrom, when the light faded there was a figure with clothe similar to Misami robes but they were more like a prince/manakete soldier armor it was a golden white and golden-yellow.

The figure screamed. "No evil shall harm this Prince, nor harm anyone!" A sword appeared like the Falchion but different in the gap was an orb that was amber yellow and the handle was white and the blade was dark grey. The sword slashed down on Risen King Marth and he started to melt.

"Thanks... uh whoever you are..." Chrom said. The figure just turned jumped in the air with a golden ring with a red gem in it, just as he jumped it was glowing a white dragon with red stripes on it appeared the figure landed on it and flew away. Yen'fay Risen turned to dust by the light from the figure's sword.

Lissa and Maribelle had patched the wounds and healed up everyone after a hour after the Risen fake heroes died, then everyone headed home to rest and eat. Chrom told everyone at dinner what happened and about the figure he told them how his face was covered by a hood or cloth, Inigo asked to be excused after the story and walked off.

"I must go off and find him... Tiki described her having a child born as a savior... with some kinda light or whatever..." Inigo whispered to his self outside the gates.

"Not without us!" Lucina said. Inigo saw behind her was Owain, Morgan, Nah, Cynthia, Yarne and Severa. "Fi-fine! Lets go if you're so sure!" Inigo shouted at them. Morgan smiled. "Yes! An adventure of the future children!" Morgan chuckled. Owain yelled at Morgan. "I bet my Swirling fire Ice breaking slash will beat our enemies!" Nah rolled her eyes, and so the children set off on a quest to find the figure!

* * *

~A Sneak peak: "Owain no! Stop you're gonna kill them!" Lucina yelled. Owain glared at her and his sword swung down. "AAAH" said ?~

Well I hope you enjoyed Review and favorite I guess ^-^ I really enjoyed writing the fight scenes. =D till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Vote if I should quit this story... If you vote I should quit all my stories I wil lerase and just share them to friends. Review vote Yes for keep or No for erase.


End file.
